orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Update v2.9.0.1 FAQ
A FAQ was published on Gameloft's Mobile Forum on February 10, 2015, as a preview of the upcoming Update 23. Gameloft's Mobile Forum Update 23 FAQ 1. What is new in the Spring Festival? :There will be a Big Boss --- Nian and a Big Dumpling in Mist Trader Base Camp. Players can use firecrackers to chase away Nian. 2. What is the reward for defeating Nian? :Player will get new T4 equipment, special Hat and 3 kinds of mounts. 3. Are there new quests for the Spring Festival? :There will be many quests: Drive out Nian, Paste the Spring Festival couplets, and buy gifts at the Spring Festival Fair. 4. What are the new rewards for completing the Spring Festival event? :There will be 2 new mounts and a special Hat. 5. What is the Sakura Festival? :It is a new Sakura-themed festival for Order and Chaos Online. Many new quests, and Japanese & Korean styled pets will appear in Haradon. 6. What is new for the Easter Festival? :There are Golden Rabbit mount and pet available for Easter Festival. 7. What is the reward of quest "The Weapon Whisperer" used for? :After learning the handbook, you can make materials which is used to craft T4+ weapons. 8. What is new in the Lottery? :A new Wheel of Fortune with more prizes on offer. 9. Are there other changes in the Lottery? :Yes, we improved the old Lottery: now all of the 3 chest have a free chance! Their rune prices has been decreased too. :As usual, users who have not yet reached Level 70 will see different chests. 10. What's the Wheel of Fortune? :The reward pool of Wheel of Fortune has more uncertainty, you and your friend will see different reward pool (you can refresh the reward pool.) :There are rare mount, rare pet and lots of vanity gears on offer in there! 11. Are we now limited by the amount of Gold we can have? :We limit the character's Gold amount according to their character level. 12. How are the Gold limit calculated? :Level 1 to Level 59: Gold Number = Lv * Lv * 10 :Level 60 to Level 69: Gold Number = Lv * Lv * 40 :Level 70: Gold Number = 214748 Gold, 36 Silver, 47 Bronze. :For example: Level 14 character can carry 1960 Gold (14 * 14 * 10), where a Level 62 can carry 153,760 Gold (62 * 62 * 40) 13. Will the Gold Limit affect transfer service? :Yes, users could transfer to other servers if their Gold number do not exceed 50,000. In the event they have more than 50,000 Gold they will not be able to transfer. 14. Do you have any plan to increase the loot rate in old Dungeons? :Yes, we increased the drop rate of epic gear by almost 300%! (Includes vanity fashion) 15. Will the level cap be increased from 70? :Not for this Update, but we may consider it in the future. Stay tuned when we release further updates in the future! 16. Are there new talents? :Yes, both of the Ranger's talents have been completely revamped. 17. How will the gameplay of these new talents change? :It could make playing as a Ranger become more interesting and intriguing. However, the new talents may be a little hard to adapt and master. 18. What's new in the new dungeon of Update 23? :New bosses, new mobs, and also some new things player never seen before. 19. Will the new dungeon of Update 23 have pre-quest to enter? :Yes, there will be some pre-quests from Myrst. 20. How many bosses are there in the new dungeon of Update 23? :There are 3 bosses in this new dungeon. 21. What are the minimum and recommended levels for the new dungeon of Update 23? :We suggest level 67 on normal mode, and level 70 on legend mode. References 2.9.0.1